Deuxième vie
by Rin's Sesshy
Summary: Lors d'une attaque innatendue de Konoha, l'Akatsuki perd bon nombre de ses membres... Seuls deux des trois survivants gardent leur liberté, tandis que la troisième est incarcérée au village de la feuille. Cette fanfiction est le récit de trois criminels..
1. Commencement d'une nouvelle vie

**Deuxième vie**

_Commencement d'une nouvelle vie parsemée d'ombres…_

Ils leur avaient fallu cinq longues années pour finaliser la défense de l'Akatsuki. Trois heures avaient été suffisantes aux équipes de Konoha pour tuer une grande partie des membres et détruire partiellement leur repaire. Où était la faille, celle qui leur avait fait tout perdre ? A cet instant, aucun d'eux trois ne le savait, ils ne faisaient qu'avancer sur un chemin prédestiné...

Pliée en deux à même le sol, elle était détruite. Détruite par les évènements et leurs tournures, détruite parce qu'était devenu sa vie et celle des autres. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que la vie de ninja serait si dure avec elle. La preuve du contraire était tout à côté d'elle. C'était son corps, entaché du sang qui avait coulé pour la protéger. Ses cheveux bruns en bataille, ses yeux rougeoyants refermés, son cœur qui s'était arrêté. A ce moment même, le court de sa vie avait commencé à doucement cesser, comme une bougie dont la flamme se serait éteinte après une longue existence. Seulement, la sienne venait d'atteindre la majorité, et toute la douleur qu'elle ressentait ne pourrait pas arrêter sa vie, pas tant qu'elle l'aimerait et que le courage nécessaire lui manquerait pour y mettre un terme.

Elle caressa la joue du jeune défunt. Lui non plus n'aurait pas dû mourir, parce sa bougie n'était encore âgée que d'une vingtaine d'années, et que depuis leur rencontre lui aussi avait aimé la vie. Il s'était tué pour la sauver, et ça, elle ne pouvait le supporter. Son souffle était saccadé, sa peau tailladée par endroits et son visage blême. Elle était si froissée par la mort de celui qu'elle aimait, qu'elle ne vit pas son ex-coéquipier arriver et s'approcher, avec toute la tristesse que renfermait ses yeux d'azur de part sa trahison et la solitude qui l'animait.

"Sakura... pourquoi ?"

Cette dernière replaça une mèche de cheveux roses derrière son oreille, se releva silencieusement et le détailla. Les années avaient beau passer, il était toujours aussi blond, musclé et beau. Mais tout comme elle, elles avaient dépeint sa personnalité : il était dorénavant méfiant du regard et tout ce qui faisait que sa vie était un rayon de soleil avait disparu. Elle sortit de ses pensées, cligna des yeux et le fixa longuement.

"Parce que je l'aimais..."

Le cœur du blond se resserra et ses doutes prirent vie. Il l'observa alors effarouchement dans les yeux, sentant la colère monter en lui comme un grand coup d'adrénaline. La vérité lui avait ouvert l'esprit : celle qu'il admirait et suivait depuis l'académie ne l'aimerait jamais comme il l'aurait espéré. C'était un amour à sens unique... et toutes ces années...

"Ne te rends-tu pas compte qu'il est mort par ta faute ? Si vous n'aviez pas déserté pour eux, aujourd'hui encore il serait debout et marcherait dans les rues pour récupérer les Bijuus... Il faut que vous réalisiez que si nous sommes venus ici, c'est uniquement pour vous ramener. Nous n'avions pas prévu de nous attaquer à l'Akastuki avant des années. Ils étaient déjà condamnés, vous n'avez fait qu'accélérer leur exécution, décréta-t-il."

La rose écarquilla les yeux devant le ton froid et dur de celui qui avait été son coéquipier. Toutes ces années de solitude l'avaient changé, elle le savait, mais jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer qu'un jour il la blâmerait. Jamais du temps où ils avaient cherché Sasuke il n'avait agit ainsi. Perdue et vaincue, elle ferma les yeux et laissa quelques larmes glisser de ses yeux d'émeraude.

"Je sais..."

La brusque arrivée de son ancien senseï stoppa leur conversation. L'épouvantail passa devant son élève et vint s'accroupir auprès du corps gisant à ses pieds. Il tâta son pouls : Itachi Uchiwa, le déserteur le plus recherché de tout Konoha, criminel de rang S et assassin de son clan était mort. Il fit une minute de silence pour lui avant de retourner son attention vers la fugitive.

"Je te demanderais de me suivre, Sakura. Nous t'emmenons à la prison où un juge décidera de ton sort.

- Bien, qu'il en soit ainsi."

Après ce court échange de paroles, elle ferma les yeux. Naruto passa à une vitesse fulgurante derrière elle et l'assomma violemment.

"Sakura... pourquoi... ? murmura-t-il tout bas."

Toute cette panique, cette angoisse, cet amour... comment pouvait-elle contenir tant de sentiments à la fois ? C'était l'un des nombreux secrets que renfermaient ses yeux de perles et son visage d'ange, lui avait-il dit. Elle regarda, sans savoir que c'était pour la dernière fois, son meilleur ami devenu son amant, s'éloigner dans le repaire. Ses courts cheveux rouges, ses yeux noisette et son corps de marionnette. Il était la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Elle avait tout quitté pour lui, sans remords ni conscience. Naruto n'avait été qu'une passade, lui qui n'avait jamais fait attention à elle malgré tous les efforts qu'elle avait fait pour lui.

Pour elle, la page était tournée et rien ne lui manquait dans ce paradis terrestre. Elle avait continué à faire des missions, avait découvert quels membres étranges étaient ceux de l'Akatsuki et était auprès de son amour, désormais possible. Seulement, depuis quelques jours, ils s'étaient vus de moins en moins, la tension était montée en flèche et l'attaque de Konoha n'avait pas tardée. Elle espérait de tout son cœur que les membres s'en étaient sortis intacts, bien qu'au fond d'elle, elle sache pertinemment que certains mourraient. C'était inévitable.

Les minutes qui passaient à attendre étaient pour elle comme des heures de souffrance. Chaque instant pouvait être l'heure de sa mort, et après une dizaine de minutes, il n'était toujours pas revenu. Il ne fallait tout de même pas tant de temps pour prendre quelques armes... ? La mort dans l'âme, elle s'aventura sur les pas du marionnettiste. Passant de couloir en couloir et de porte à porte, elle sentait de plus en plus son cœur se serrer et sa cage thoracique l'oppresser. Elle s'empressa d'accélérer son rythme quand elle commença à sentir l'odeur du sang. La panique monta, sa respiration se saccada et la vérité tua tout espoir en elle : il gisait à l'entrée de sa chambre, inerte et dénué de toute vie.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter et son cœur manqua plusieurs battements. Aucun mot ne passa ses lèvres et, bien que légèrement, elle trembla. Toute vie de ninja est parsemée d'ombres et de pertes d'êtres chers, elle le savait, mais pas lui... Il ne méritait pas la mort... La colère s'empara d'elle, si bien qu'elle sortit un kunaï et frappa le mur de toutes ses forces, s'acharnant contre le désespoir lui-même. Après quelques minutes de défoulement, la réalité reprit le dessus. C'était trop tard pour regretter, mais pas trop tard pour le venger...

Hinata se retourna et sortit par la fenêtre. Levant son regard de porcelaine vers l'horizon, elle commença à sauter d'arbre en arbre dans une direction bien précise : Suna...

Il courrait, ses longs cheveux blonds flottant au vent. Il ne pouvait imaginer ce qui se passait. La plus grande organisation de criminels, détruite par de vulgaires ninjas de Konoha ? Non, c'était impensable. Il y avait peut-être un traître dans leurs rangs qui aurait permit aux ninjas ennemis de s'infiltrer. Mais qui ? Il ne voyait aucun des membres trahir l'Akatsuki. Ils étaient trop attachés à ce salaire et à leurs coéquipiers pour faire une chose pareille. Alors, quoi ? Qui était responsable de ce désastre ? Konoha n'aurait pas pu en venir à bout sans une quelconque aide, il le savait. Qui de suffisamment puissant voulait les éliminer mis à part Konoha et Suna qui s'étaient alliés ? Il filait comme le vent, avec un grand nombre de questions sans réponses, en direction de Kiri...

Ohayô !

Pour ceux qui ont déjà vu cette fiction, c'est normal, car c'est moi qui l'avais écrite ici il y a longtemps de ça, sans la terminer. Cette fois-ci je la reposte réécrite et je suis bien décidée à la terminer. Merci d'avoir lu cette introduction et donnez-moi votre avis ! ;)

Réponses aux commentaires : /\

Akisa.


	2. Solitude continuelle ou non

**Deuxième vie**

_Solitude continuelle... ou non__._

Il faisait froid. Il faisait sombre. La prison était bien loin de l'ancien refuge d'Akatsuki, et bien sûr ce n'était pas aussi rassurant et confortable. Face à elle, des centaines de cellules renfermaient divers criminels, des plus inoffensifs aux plus dangereux – dont elle faisait maintenant partie intégrante. Assise contre la paroi rocheuse, le regard vide et l'esprit brisé, elle observait sans vie ce lieu qu'elle avait souvent vu durant sa formation avec Tsunade. Celui qu'elle devrait supporter durant un peu plus d'une semaine, le temps qu'elle soit jugée et envoyée dans une cellule pareille à celle-ci, à moins qu'elle ne subisse la peine capitale. Elle savait que ses jours étaient comptés, et que le peu de temps qu'il lui restait était précieux, mais elle ne parvenait plus à faire le moindre sourire devant cette scène ironique.

Chaque jour, il venait pour elle. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, ni comment, mais il venait. Ses visites fréquentes étaient longues, ils restaient tout deux face à face durant des heures, sans un mot ni un bruit, juste un échange de regard. Ce silence apaisant, était dû à son mutisme, celui dans lequel elle s'était enfermée depuis ce fameux jour. Elle ne pouvait plus rien dire, tous les mots qu'elle voulait prononcer restaient en elle, elle devenait muette peu à peu. Il était son seul espoir, bien qu'elle sache qu'il ne tenterait rien pour la sortir de là. Bien sûr, il voulait devenir Hokage, et ce n'était pas en délivrant une déserteuse qu'il ferait bonne figure.

La matinée s'était déjà écoulée, doucement, et elle entendait à présent les pas du blond. Il revenait, mais cette fois-ci, il était accompagné. Elle ne savait pas encore de qui, mais elle entendait d'ici leurs éclats de voix et leurs pas irréguliers sur le sol carrelé du couloir.

"Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Hokage-sama !

- Nous le devons. Il reste des membres de l'Organisation en liberté et nous ne pouvons pas encourir le risque qu'ils s'échappent.

- Juste quelques jours ! Elle ne vous répondra pas, laissez-moi l'aider, juste quelques jours."

C'était déjà le moment de l'interrogatoire. Celui auquel elle ne répondrait pas, en aucune façon. Elle tenait trop à Hinata et Deidara pour sacrifier leurs derniers instants de vie. Elle ne parlerait pas, et ça, Naruto l'avait bien compris. A quelques mètres seulement d'elle, les pas se stoppèrent et la discussion s'acheva.

"Très bien, mais je reviendrais dans deux jours, pas plus.

- Bien Tsunade-sama."

Elle l'entendit soupirer de soulagement, puis le vit passer la porte de fer. Il entra et s'assit en face d'elle, plongeant ses yeux d'azur dans ses yeux d'émeraude. Il prit un air plus que sérieux – presque dramatique – et tenta d'expliquer ce qu'elle allait endurer d'un ton grave.

"Sakura, je sais que tu ne parleras pas à l'interrogatoire, mais ils fouilleront tes pensées et ton esprit jusqu'à trouver ce qu'ils cherchent. Donc..."

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer, qu'elle avait déjà deviné ce qu'il allait dire. Avouer ?! Jamais elle ne le ferait ! Elle baissa la tête et refusa, catégorique. Il en était sûr, il l'aurait parié. A ce moment, une lueur de tristesse passa dans ses yeux, il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus rien pour elle. Il se releva, la salua et quitta la cellule, une larme perlant au coin de son œil. Demain, il reviendrait. Et demain, ce serait sûrement le dernier jour qu'il la verrait comme elle était.

XxxX

Une légère tempête de sable commençait à se lever tandis qu'elle parcourait le désert, fatiguée et vidée de ses forces. Elle sentait que ses jambes lâchaient, peu à peu, et que le sommeil s'emparait d'elle. Seulement, les dunes s'étalaient encore sur des kilomètres, et elle ne pouvait abandonner maintenant. Pour Sasori, pour Sakura, pour Deidara et surtout pour l'Akatsuki, elle continuerait et atteindrait Suna. Plus déterminée que jamais, elle accéléra avec courage le rythme qu'elle soutenait depuis maintenant deux heures.

Des heures et des heures de course acharnée passèrent, et heureusement ses efforts ne furent pas vains : elle entrevoyait Suna et sa forteresse de l'endroit où elle était. Plus elle allait s'approcher, plus elle verrait de personnes, ou plutôt plus de personnes la verrait. Elle devait donc se faire discrète... mais comment faire avec la cape Akatsukienne sur le dos ? Il n'y avait rien de plus visible et reconnaissable ! De même, elle ne pouvait se résigner à l'abandonner... Elle la retira finalement avec regrets et l'abandonna au sable, qui eut vite fait de la recouvrir finement.

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil en arrière et passa son chemin, maintenant habillée comme n'importe quel ninja, le bandeau frontal rayé en plus. Elle rangea d'ailleurs ce dernier dans sa poche de pantacourt, et s'arrêta soudainement. Elle était enfin arrivée, et avait enlevé la preuve de sa traîtrise à temps. En effet, deux gardes étaient placés à l'entrée et examinaient patiemment chaque personne entrante et sortante de Suna. Le pays du sable était bien méfiant depuis l'enlèvement du Kazekage Gaara, puisqu'avant on pouvait y entrer comme dans un moulin...

Tant mieux pour eux, ainsi ils se feraient moins attaquer. Elle exécuta rapidement une transformation et prit l'apparence d'une jeune fille au visage semblable à celui de Tsunade, accompagné de longs cheveux blonds attachés et d'yeux noirs en amande. La démarche droite et la tête haute, elle s'avança et se plaça devant les gardes, attendant une quelconque réaction.

Sans attendre une seconde, ils l'observèrent minutieusement du regard, et l'un des deux l'interrogea brièvement sur sa situation :

"Nom, prénom ?

- Rin. Rin Saïki.

- Profession ?

- Négociatrice de Suwa.

- La raison de votre venue ?

- Je souhaite faire part au Kazekage de Suna, Sabaku no Gaara, d'une alliance avec mon petit pays.

- Comment se nomme-t-il ?

- Suwa no Kuni.

- Bien, tout est en ordre, entrez."

Ils pourraient quand même avoir un brin d'amabilité, si ce n'était pas trop demander ! Maintenant qu'ils la considéraient comme normale, ils pourraient au moins avoir la gentillesse d'esquisser un simple sourire... Soupirant, elle entra dans le village du sable sans demander son reste.

Seulement, elle n'eut pas le temps de faire quelques mètres qu'elle resta éblouie. Eblouie par la beauté du paysage et son authenticité. Les maisons alignées étaient entièrement faites de sables fin, les ruelles couvertes du même sable et le ciel bleu tranchait le tout avec vitalité. Elle se promena alors dans le quartier, s'amusant des enfants qui courraient et s'arrêtant à chaque échoppe pour admirer les produits frais que ceux-ci proposaient. Elle se sentait chez elle, et semblait oublier peu à peu sa situation dans cette idylle qu'elle avait toujours voulu vivre... aux côtés de Sasori.

La situation, elle pouvait l'oublier, mais lui... jamais. Elle s'assit sur un banc, face à une bande d'enfants jouant au ballon, et reconstitua son visage intérieurement. Ses cheveux rouges virevoltant au vent, ses yeux marrons rivés sur elle et son sourire quasi-imperceptible qu'elle seule devinait à travers son visage inexpressif. Sans qu'elle le veuille, une larme transparente s'écoula le long de sa joue pour terminer son chemin à terre.

Perdue, elle ne ressentit même pas l'aura de celui qui se trouvait pourtant si proche d'elle. Ce fut lorsqu'elle entendit le son de sa voix qu'elle sursauta et se retourna violemment.

"Vous aussi, vous aimez les enfants ? Je suis heureux de les voir, mais eux ainsi que leurs parents me fuient comme la peste..."

XxxX

L'endroit où il était avait beau être fréquenté par le même type de gens qu'eux, il était bien différent. Peut-être trop même, tellement qu'il ne se reconnaissait plus à travers ses propres faits et gestes. Il entrait fièrement dans le bar, déployant toute son aura au lieu de la cacher, commandait une bière plutôt que l'une des nombreuses boissons alcoolisées qu'il buvait habituellement accompagné d'Hidan, Sasori et Kisame, et pour finir il restait seul, isolé, plutôt que d'aborder les personnes présentes avec ces blagues qui ne faisaient rire que lui.

Tout avait changé à présent, il était seul à Kiri, entouré de multiples brigands aux meurtres répétitifs et à l'humour inexistant. Ils n'étaient pas plus puissants, presque inoffensifs pour son niveau, mais à grand nombre... ce pourrait devenir assez dangereux. De plus, il n'avait pas besoin de se battre, mais de calme et de repos. Tous les évènements s'enchaînaient trop vite à son goût, ainsi, quel était le prochain ? Il avala d'une traite le liquide jaunâtre, paya rapidement et ressortit du bar. Ici, il le savait, il fallait savoir se faire respecter. La cape Akatsukienne aidait à beaucoup dans ce but...

Il parcourra calmement les rues de Kiri, parsemées de pauvres enfants sans maison ni famille pour la plupart. Il devait pourtant fermer les yeux avec cruauté et passer son chemin l'air de rien, pour sa propre survie. Il les regarda pourtant une dernière fois de l'arrière, eux qui mendiaient autant dans la misère avec courage et persévérance. Il rentra dans une auberge où il avait loué une chambre, et y monta avec culpabilité.

Manque de chance, sûrement... de son studio, il avait vue sur la rue, et sur eux. Il ne put se détacher de leur vision et les détailla donc un peu plus. Il s'agissait d'un petit garçon et d'une adolescente. L'enfant, âgé d'environs huit ans et habillé d'une chemise déchirée, possédait de magnifiques yeux gris et de longs cheveux blonds tombant sur sa nuque. La jeune fille, probablement sa sœur, était modestement vêtue d'une robe rouge décolorée et possédait les mêmes yeux et les mêmes cheveux que son frère, bien que les siens tombent droitement le long de ses genoux coupés.

Penché à la fenêtre, il voulait les aider, il voulait donner un nouveau tournant à leur vie. Cette fois... il ne resterait pas les bras croisés devant le feu de sa cheminée, il les sauverait au moins quelques temps du monde qui les punissait injustement. Il descendit à toute vitesse les quelques étages qui le séparait du sol, et sans même regarder à droite et à gauche l'approche d'un malfrat, il prit l'enfant dans ses bras et tira l'adolescente par la main. D'abord grandement étonnée, elle esquissa un léger sourire, sûrement l'un des premiers depuis bien longtemps...

XxxX

Réponses aux commentaires :

Ykyrya : Merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que la suite t'a plu... )

Arckange : Merci de ta remarque, mais je l'avais remarqué en fait... Je ne sais pas pourquoi, les étoiles que j'avais mise en séparation ne sont pas passées... alors finalement je mets des "XxxX".

Gabrie-hina : Vraiment, vraiment désolée... je ne sais pas pourquoi ce n'est pas passé, et je ne sais pas modifier mes chapitres sur ce site Oo Alors j'espère que celui-ci t'a plu et merci.

Hitto-sama : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire instructif, j'en ai appris plus sur la langue française x

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, bien entendu.

Merci d'avoir lu et au prochain chapitre peut-être...

Rin's Sesshy.


End file.
